


Для здоровья

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Series: Адская кошка и Каратель [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Bromance, Caretaking, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Логическое продолжение





	Для здоровья

Триш качалась на стуле, наблюдая, как Фрэнк отжимается. Четко, по инструкции. Она, ради интереса, еще давно смотрела видео с тестами по физподготовке в армии. Фрэнк отжимался ровно так же, как там. Донельзя правильно. Резко и громко выдыхал, смотря вперед и капая потом на татами. Триш всегда нравились другие мальчики: поджарые и молодые. Фрэнк давно не был «мальчиком». Коренастый, седеющий, с проступающими венами на руках. Сейчас его серая футболка заметно намокла. У воротника, в подмышках и на спине. И Триш это казалось довольно привлекательным даже. Она так давно не трахалась, что ей абсолютно все казалось привлекательным. Даже потный Фрэнк Касл. Особенно потный Фрэнк Касл: благодаря спаррингам она слишком хорошо знала его спину и руки.  
  
— Сорок, — выдохнул он, а затем, взяв шейкер, сел на колени, вытирая рукавом лицо.  
  
— Тебя потянуть? — не дожидаясь его обычного утвердительного кивка, Триш встала и босиком подошла к татами. Фрэнк сделал один глоток изотоника, закрыл шейкер и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, а потом, как всегда, утвердительно кивнул. Все его персональные тренировки четко следовали какому-то личному распорядку, и всегда после отжиманий он начинал заминаться. Вот и сейчас вытянул ноги, выпрямил колени и коснулся их лбом, потянув пальцами на себя носки. Триш села ему между лопаток и стала давить вниз. Фрэнк опустил ладони на татами, и они теперь были дальше пяток.  
  
— Сильнее, — сдавленно пробубнил он откуда-то снизу.  
  
— На счет «три» выдыхай. Три!  
  
Шумно выдохнул, а Триш сильнее надавила. Досчитала до шестидесяти и медленно поднялась. Фрэнк неспешно разогнулся, лег на спину и притянул к груди согнутую в колене правую ногу.  
  
— Блядь! Икра! — поморщился он.  
  
— Сейчас, — она взяла его стопу двумя руками, помогла снова выпрямить колено и надавила так, чтобы икроножные максимально натянулись. Фрэнк лежал на спине, закрыв лицо ладонями.  
  
— Да, отлично, — с хрипотцой выдохнул он. — Спасибо.  
  
— Вторую давай.  
  
Он послушно опустил правую и поднял левую. Ноги у него сводило регулярно: Триш частенько просыпалась от того, что из-за судороги он зафигачил коленом в стену, например. Потянув и левую ногу, она оставила Фрэнка лежать, а сама пошла разводить креатин.  
  
— Долбаная погоня на Кони-Айленде! — прорычал Фрэнк и сел. — Ненавижу ебаный песок!  
  
— Полегче, Энакин. Ты магний через раз принимаешь — организму нужно все больше времени отдыхать. Вот и сводит.  
  
— По твоему списку — надо каждый день по пригоршне колес жрать. Я на Олимпиаде не планирую выступать.  
  
— Тебе не двадцать лет, Фрэнк, — цокнула языком Триш, отвинчивая крышку банки. — И ты не молодеешь: все дольше восстанавливаешься. Нужно правильно питаться, витамины, сон… А когда ты последний раз вообще сексом занимался?  
  
Она обернулась, держа в руке мерную ложку. Фрэнк, тянувшийся за полотенцем, так и замер, опустил руку на татами и удивленно уставился на Триш:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Когда ты последний раз занимался сексом? Ты им точно занимался пару раз в жизни: у тебя же было два ребенка.  
  
— Давай без этого, а? — Фрэнк зло схватил полотенце и вытер лицо.  
  
— Секс — нужная штука, — Триш вернулась к банке креатина. — Органы малого таза, все дела. Не говоря уже об общем тонусе организма в принципе.  
  
Где-то за спиной Фрэнк, недовольно пыхтя, поднялся и пошлепал к ней, по дороге с силой повесив мокрое полотенце на спинку стула. Триш нельзя было напугать ни агрессивным шлепаньем босых ног по бетонному полу, ни злобным сопеньем. Она завинтила второй шейкер и как ни в чем не бывало начала его трясти.  
  
— К чему ты клонишь? — резко раздалось прямо за спиной.  
  
— Когда ты последний раз занимался сексом, Фрэнк? Я вот до «Рафта», — развернувшись, улыбнулась она, протягивая шейкер. — И это начинает напрягать: алкоголь я не пью, чтобы с кем-то поебаться в туалете в баре. «Тиндер» тоже не поставить: геопозицию нашего тайного жилья не хочется светить в приложениях лишний раз.  
  
Фрэнк исподлобья посмотрел ей в глаза, с угрозой, не иначе. Молча отпил креатина и, резко схватив полотенце, направился в душ с шейкером. Триш лишь хмыкнула, заваривая себе кофе. Конечно, упертость Фрэнка поражала. Со своими эрекциями он мужественно боролся исключительно в уборной, при этом не включая столь ценную воду из бойлера, не издавая и звука. Хотя некоторые скрыть все равно не получалось. Мастурбировать после тренировок у него либо не было сил и желания, либо он пытался как можно быстрее помыться, чтобы осталась горячая вода. Так или иначе одно было ясно совершенно точно: эректильной дисфункцией Фрэнк Касл не страдал.  
  
Из душа он вылетел пулей, скорее всего хлопнул бы дверью, если бы она была. Выполз из спальни, когда Триш уже разлила кофе по чашкам. Даже волосы не привел в порядок. Не похоже на него. Она молча подвинула контейнер со всеми биодобавками и витаминами, которые сейчас ему нужно было принять. И стакан воды. Ну да, горсть. А что делать?  
  
— Я переспал с женщиной из бара. Она там работала, а я пил, — сухо отрапортовал Фрэнк, не смотря на Триш и крутя кружку кофе на манер пивного стакана. — Я даже ей своего имени настоящего не сказал.  
  
— О, — искренне удивилась Триш. — Похоже на приключение. Жена, один раз с дамой из бара. Но, Фрэнк, я в жизни не поверю, что ты не был любимчиком девчонок в старшей школе. Ты, поди, был капитаном футбольной команды, квотербеком каким-нибудь. Вся группа поддержки на тебя вешалась, особенно их капитан…  
  
— Я был капитаном команды по бейсболу, а в футболе играл на позиции оффенсив гарда: чисто въебывался в соперника. Мяч-то только на тренировках держал, — мрачно хмыкнул Фрэнк, уставившись в кружку. — А Мария — да, была в группе поддержки. Внизу пирамид. Ох, какие у нее были бедра… Мы со старшей школы вместе. Были.  
  
— У тебя было две женщины? — Триш старалась не рассмеяться. Фрэнк казался ей бесконечно опытным во всем, включая женщин. Да и он — чертов морпех. На таких девчонки прыгали сами. И Триш видела фото молодого Фрэнка: она бы прыгнула первой.  
  
— Ну-у, — неопределенно протянул Фрэнк поднимая взгляд и пожимая плечами. Карие глаза цепко уставились ей в лицо: — В принципе — да. Это что-то меняет?  
  
— Нет, — улыбнувшись, мотнула головой Триш. — Совсем нет. Я просто предлагаю заниматься нам с тобой сексом исключительно в… профессиональном ключе. Как часть восстановления и тренировок. Или я тебе не нравлюсь?  
  
Фрэнк открыл рот, но ничего не произнес. Триш его уже неплохо знала: подбирал слова. Он говорил мало и слишком по существу. Сейчас эмоции, проскальзывающие на его лице, были очень занимательными. Внезапно зажмурился. Потер ладонью лицо, выдохнул и снова посмотрел ей в глаза:  
  
— Нравишься и слишком.  
  
— То есть это в мыслях обо мне ты спускаешь в туалетную бумагу по утрам?  
  
Злобно вдохнув, он засопел. Диалоги о личном с Фрэнком Каслом обычно так и выглядели — это Триш давно поняла.  
  
— Сегодня после девяти попробуем, — выплюнул он и резко поднялся. Сорвал куртку с крючка и куда-то пошел, агрессивно хлопнув дверью на улицу. Триш лишь улыбнулась: мужчины в таком настроении ей в постели очень нравились, но, зная Фрэнка, к вечеру стоило ждать совсем другого человека.  
  
Триш прекрасно понимала, что Фрэнк очень привык к женщинам. К женщине в ее лице. Она убирала его утку пару недель, пока он блевал в таз после сотряса и не мог дойти до сортира, он — помогал с тампонами, когда она сломала запястье. Это было естественно. И, как казалось Триш, секс был просто продолжением оказания помощи друг другу. Она, на всякий, одноразовой бритвой прошлась по лобку, внутренней стороне бедер. Вот нижние губы брить было сложно, но Триш постаралась. Хотя, наверное, Фрэнку было бы плевать. Но она любила, когда чужие пальцы скользят по голой коже: больше удовольствия. Напялила майку и трусы, нырнула в свой спальник и, включив свет для чтения, открыла «Зеленые помидоры…» Флэгг где-то на середине, где и остановилась. Друг Фрэнка давал почитать очень странные вещи. Сосредоточиться не выходило. Текст плясал пред глазами, а белье предательски намокало.  
  
А если Фрэнк решит съебаться до утра? Будет обидно — это точно. Но хлопнула железная дверь, и он сбросил ботинки с курткой где-то там, судя по звуку, и буквально влетел в спальню. Триш успела рассмотреть его расширенные зрачки прежде, чем Фрэнк вырубил свет и отложил ее книгу в сторону. Его настойчивые губы отдавали довольно крепким куревом. Курил он, только когда хотел быстро успокоиться. Хоть немного. Зубы неприятно стукались, но Триш пыталась поймать его ритм. Она чувствовала его вставший член, тершийся о ее бедро сквозь брюки, его руки на груди и его влажный язык во рту. Лучше бы уже трахать начал. Она стянула его штаны и белье. Фрэнк отстранился, полез в задний карман, чем-то зашуршал. Триш, подтянув ноги к груди, сняла трусы, положила к книге. Фрэнк словно впервые надел презерватив и невидящим взглядом посмотрел на нее. Триш раздвинула колени и приподняла таз, чтобы ему проще было войти. Как только член Фрэнка оказался внутри, она задрала майку и, с силой надавив на затылок, уткнула его лицо к правой груди. Фрэнк вроде бы понял и начал лизать ее сосок. Пальцами левой рукой он сжимал другой. Все было как-то спешно, скомкано. Тяжело дышал. Он двигался слишком рвано, Триш попыталась дотянуться до его ягодиц, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать ритм. Но Фрэнк внезапно задрал подбородок и с силой сжал грудь. Триш, к своему разочарованию, почувствовала, как сперма толчками отправляется в презерватив внутри нее. Она отстранилась, чтобы член выскользнул, и, схватив Фрэнка за потные волосы одной рукой, другой ухватилась за левую кисть, направила их к себе. Лизал он не очень уверенно. И пришлось своими собственными руками засовывать его пальцы в себя, задавать темп. Фрэнк, правда, быстро схватывал, и свободной ладонью снова сжал грудь Триш. Она так долго не чувствовала чужого тела, что еле могла сдержаться. Похоже, что сжала его голову бедрами и слишком сильно надавила на затылок, прежде, чем кончить: раздался его короткий приглушенный стон. Потянула за волосы Фрэнка к своему лицу. У него были закрыты глаза, а от губ пахло ею, Триш. Поцелуй оказался мягким и влажным. Когда она отпустила, Фрэнк лег на спину, так и не открывая глаз, а сама Триш, одернув футболку, устроилась у него на груди. Впервые так близко к мужчине за эти годы. Слышала его сердце и дыхание. Дышать Фрэнк старался все глубже и реже. Сердце неспешно замедляло ход.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, легко проведя кончиками пальцев по ее волосам. — Ты уж прости, что так… коротко.   
  
— Ну, со временем ты сможешь лучше, — улыбнувшись, Триш поцеловала его в щеку и, устроившись поудобнее, прикрыла глаза.   
  
Если в этом направлении Фрэнк будет так же дотошен, как в тренировках, — ее ждут довольно интересные вечера. Может, и не только вечера.


End file.
